Hot Stretch (Ryder 10)
Story A girl wearing a purple winter jacket with her hood up and purple visors over her eyes is running across buildings. She has a container around her back, as sirens approach. Several police cars are giving chase, the lead officer getting on the radio. Police Officer: All units! Don’t let her escape! Recover the, fusion, engine, thing, that she stole! Diamondhead races past the officers on a new motorcycle. It’s green and risen up, fitting that he’s up off the ground. Diamondhead fires crystal shards, creating a crystal ramp, which launches him up into the air. Diamondhead: Oh yeah! Flying high! (He presses a button on the handle, which activates thrusters, rocketing the bike even further, landing on a roof. He shoots forward, in chase of the retreating Ester.) Give it up! Diamondhead fires crystal shards, Ester dodging as she jumps over to the iron bars of a building project, under construction. Diamondhead jumps over, riding on the bars after her. Ester goes to the edge of a bar, facing Diamondhead. Diamondhead comes to a stop, revving the engine at her. Diamondhead: Nowhere to run. Ester: But everywhere to go! Diamondhead rides at her, as she flips backwards, Diamondhead swinging a blade hand at her. He misses, as Ester’s visor falls off and her hood come off. He sees her purplish face, with white eyebrows and a tiara on her head. She has pinkish red hair, as Diamondhead falls, catching the visor as he does. The girl’s arms stretch, grabbing back onto the bar, pulling herself back up. Diamondhead: Rear thrusters! He presses a button, as thrusters from below activate, gently lowering the bike to the ground. He lands, as the Omnitrix times out, him reverting. Ryder presses a button on the side of his helmet, it turning from a full face helmet to simply around his head and ears. Ryder: Where’d she?! (Ryder looks up, seeing the girl was gone.) Stolen, thing. Whatever it is, I have to get it back. She shouldn’t be too hard to find. He looks at the visor in his hand, him smiling. He gets off his motorcycle, putting the kickstand down. He then slaps down the Omnitrix. Wildmutt roars, as he sniffs the visor, picking up the girl’s scent. He smells the air, and starts following the scent. He comes to a tunnel, leading underground. Wildmutt charges down into the tunnel. End Scene Ester is traveling on pipes near the ceiling of the cave. She stops and opens the container, pulling out a red orb, the fusion engine. Ester: So close. My people will be satisfied soon enough. A banging occurs, as she looks up. Wildmutt gives chase, as she puts the fusion engine away. She takes off running, stretching a fist at Wildmutt. Wildmutt dodges, biting her arm. Ester: Let go! She retracts her arm, pulling Wildmutt in. She swings it over her head, slamming Wildmutt into the piping. Wildmutt stands up, snarling at Ester. The pipes underneath them break, as the two tumble towards the ground. Ester stretches her legs down to land, as she walks away. Wildmutt is buried, as he breaks out of the rubble. Ester is heading towards a cave, which was glowing red from heat. Wildmutt charges after Ester, Ester ready to fight. An arm stretches out of the cave, punching Wildmutt and knocking him away. Ester turns, seeing several men of her species, wearing winter wear, come out. The leader, Seebik, is wearing a blue winter coat. Seebik: Ester. The fusion device. Ester: Right here, Seebik. (She tosses him the container, as he stretches his arm to catch it.) Seebik: Well done. Now, who is that? (Wildmutt stands up, reverting.) A human? Ester: A human? Ryder: A kick butt human. (He raises his right arm, tapping his helmet around the ear. It flashes slightly, as he stands up.) Who are you guys? Seebik: We are the Kraaho. (Ryder looks confused, seeing the breath of each Kraaho.) Ryder: You guys cold? It’s a hot summer day. Seebik: Enough! Ester, head back to the Hotspot. (Ester nods, walking past the Kraaho.) Now, eliminate the cold cut! Ester: What? No! That isn’t the Kraaho way! Seebik: The Kraaho way, is what I say it is! Ryder: Don’t I get a say in this? (Seebik looks angry at him, as Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Xylofreeze: I prefer not dying on my first day of being a good samaritan. Seebik: Get him! Several Kraaho charge at Xylofreeze, who’s eyes glows. The Kraaho levitate in the air, as Xylofreeze makes a throwing motion, throwing the Kraaho. A Kraaho stretches to punch him, as Xylofreeze uses his arm to block it, thrusting his hand forward, the Kraaho knocked back by telekinesis. Seebik’s body expands, as he stretches at him. Xylofreeze jumps into the air, floating backwards. Seebik grabs Xylofreeze’s leg, pulling and slamming him into the ground. Xylofreeze groans, as Seebik stands over him, getting ready to punch him. Ester: No! (Ester stretches her arms, grabbing Seebik and throws him to the side. Ester makes it to Xylofreeze, helping him to stand up.) Come on! We have to go! Xylofreeze: Why are you helping me now? Would’ve been easier if you just gave back, the thing you stole. Ester: You don’t even know. Xylofreeze: I just saw the police cars. Seebik: Ester! (They turn, seeing the Kraaho surround them.) Ester: Why aren’t you doing anything?! Xylofreeze: I am. I’m stalling. Ester: For what?! Xylofreeze: My ride. An engine roars, everybody turning to look. Ryder’s new bike is speeding towards them, as Xylofreeze’s eyes glow. The debris from the pipes fly at Seebik, knocking him and a few other Kraaho over. The motorcycle pulls to a stop in front of Xylofreeze, as he gets on. Xylofreeze: You getting on or what? (Ester gets on the back, arms stretching to wrap around Xylofreeze tightly.) Ester: (Nervous) Is this safe? Xylofreeze: Of course. You’ve got a pro at the wheel. Xylofreeze drives off, his bike glowing. It levitates through the air, back towards the entrance. End Scene Ryder rides out of the tunnel, Ester holding on to him tightly. Ryder: (Strained) Can you loosen your grip a bit? Can’t breathe. Ester: (Frightened) Sorry! (She loosens her grip, still shaky. She is panting heavily.) That, was, terrifying. Ryder: Oh, that wasn’t even a taste of what this baby can do. Personally developed it. Aerodynamic for maximum speed, customized to my own taste. I call it, the Tenn-Speed. Ester: Why? Ryder: Ten aliens, ten levels of speed. Now, what did you steal? Ester: A fusion engine. We’re going to use it to heat up the Hotspot. Ryder: So, you’re going to stay in that cave now? No more attacks? Ester: Nope. She stretches her feet, allowing them to touch the ground. She gives off a sigh of relief, as Ryder smirks. Ryder: You’re scared. Ester: A little. (Ryder revs the engine, as he smiles back at her. Her smile drops.) No. Don’t you dare! Ryder turns the engine, as the Tenn-Speed takes off like a missile, Ester’s screams lost in the wind. He blasts through the city, with several bare misses of incoming traffic. Ryder turns down a road, heading towards a road block, which was set up by the crystal ramp. They shoot off it, being airborne. Ryder: Think fast! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Upgrade. He merges with the Tenn-Speed, slipping out of Ester’s grip. Ester: Ah! (She grabs the handle bars, pulling herself up. Upgrade activates the thrusters, them flying further over the city. The Tenn-Speed hits the road, tearing through the streets.) How do I control this?! Upgrade: Lean with it. If you want to turn left, lean left and pull on the handles. Ester: Okay. Left, left. (She sees a building approaching at a blinding speed.) Left! Ester leans and pulls, making a sharp left turn. They almost crash, but Upgrade activates the thrusters, launching them forward before the back of the bike hits. Ester gains more control, weaving through the traffic. She shouts to the sky with excitement, as she lets go of the handles. Upgrade: Handles! Ester realizes this, grabbing the handle bars. They begin slowing down, as Upgrade morphs back into his seat, the Omnitrix timing out. Upgrade reverts, as they start cruising down the street, Ester holding on to Ryder, with a relaxed grip. In the Hotspot, the Kraaho insert the fusion engine in a giant laser drill. Kraaho: Seebik! We are ready! Seebik: Fire the laser! The drill fires a laser into the Earth, drilling towards the core. The ground shakes, as it starts to break. Kraaho: We’ve hit magma! (Geysers of lava shoot through, heading towards the surface, Seebik grinning.) Ryder and Ester had stopped in downtown, Ester shaking with excitement. Ester: And then we went, whoosh! Straight through the air! That was, the greatest rush I’ve ever felt. (She then shakes with the chills.) Even if it was freezing. Ryder: So, are you Kraaho like, heat dependent? Needing super hot temperatures? Ester: Me not so much. I’m only half Kraaho, half human. Ryder: Alien hybrids? Ester: That surprises you? Ryder: I guess not. I’ve got a friend who’s half alien, though I don’t know what species. So, your tribe going to be angry with you? Ester: Not too bad. On the surface, lava geysers shoot out of the ground, beginning to destroy the city, with its roads, buildings and highways. The lava breaks out, heading towards Ryder and Ester. Ester: No! What did they do?! Ryder runs towards the lava, slapping down the Omnitrix. Heatblast stands in the path of the lava. Heatblast: Alright. Let’s see if this will work. Heatblast uses propulsion flames to fly into the center of the lava. He puts his hands on it, inhaling. He sucks the heat out of the lava, as it begins to harden, the hardening going out from Heatblast from the center. The area is saved, the hardened lava forming a layer over everything. The Omnitrix times out, as Heatblast reverts. Ryder walks over to Ester. Ryder: This was the Kraaho’s doing, wasn’t it? (They turn, seeing lava in other parts of the city.) Did you know this? Ester: No! I swear I didn’t know! I thought they wanted the fusion engine just to heat the Hotspot. Ryder: Can you take me there? The Hotspot? Ester: You’re asking me to betray my people. Ryder: They’re going to hurt a lot of people if we don’t do something. (Ester looks upset, as if contemplating.) End Scene The Kraaho have ditched their winter clothes, wearing red shirts resembling a heavy fireproof apron for working in an iron mill. Seebik’s outfit is red in color. Seebik: Soon, the surface area topside will be cleared, and we can cultivate it. And eventually, the whole Earth will be ours. Ester: Seebik! (Seebik turns, seeing Ester walking in.) You lied to me! Seebik: How long did you expect us to stay down here?! I am carving the path to the future! Our future depends on us claiming the planet for our own! Ester: It’s not our world to take. Ester stretches at Seebik, punching at Seebik. Seebik dodges and catches the fist, pulling Ester in and punching her away. She lands, as she is surrounded by Kraaho. She stretches her legs, going over their heads, landing outside the circle. She stretches her leg as she swings it, tripping the Kraaho. She back handsprings away from Kraaho fists, as she jumps over a piece of machinery, running from the Kraaho. On the cave wall, Molestache’s head bulges out, surveying the battlefield. Molestache: (Panting) Whew! It’s hot. Keep them busy, Ester. Now, avoid lava geysers. (His head goes back down, as he keeps digging through.) Two Kraaho have a grip on Ester’s arms, as she jumps over them, arms stretching. She swings them down, slamming them into the ground, as Seebik stretches and punches her, knocking her to the ground. She groans, as Seebik stands over her, ready to punch her. Molestache breaks out of the ceiling, landing on top of the laser machine. Seebik turns, seeing this. Seebik: Stop the cold cut up there! Kraaho stretch up and grab Molestache, throwing him off. Molestache hits the ground, reverting. He runs as the Kraaho give chase, trying to dial in the Omnitrix. Ryder: Come on, come on! (Seebik appears before him, his body stretching out to the side, cutting off Ryder’s escape.) Seebik: Any last words? (Ryder fiddles with the Omnitrix, which activates. He slaps it down.) Eatle: Yeah. Come and get it! Seebik charges Eatle, punching at him. Eatle catches his punch, and throws him aside. He picks up rocks and eats them, charging a laser. Seebik gets ready to dodge, as Eatle aims at the drill. He fires, causing an explosion and deactivating the laser. Eatle fires again, breaking a column of it, it falling over. The fusion engine glass container breaks, it rolling to Eatle’s feet. Seebik: No! It is mine! He stretches to reach it, as Eatle opens his mouth, scooping it up, eating it. He burps a energy ball, as he holds his stomach. Eatle: Oh. I don’t feel so good. Eatle fires a fusion engine laser blast from his horn, uncontrollably as the force of it causes him to stumble, the laser tearing through the Hotspot. It starts to cave in, the Kraaho retreating. Seebik: You haven’t seen the last of me! (Seebik retreats with the Kraaho, as Eatle falls over, reverting.) Ryder: Ugh. That tasted horrible. Ester: Ryder! We have to go! Ryder presses the button by his ear, the Tenn-Speed riding in up to him. He gets on it, Ester on behind him, as he rides for the exit. It caves in, however, trapping them. Ester: How do we get out?! (Ryder looks around, and sees a hole in the ceiling.) Ryder: Hold on! (He presses a button on the side of his helmet, turning it into a full face helmet.) Ester: What are you, ah! Ryder drives up the cave wall, pulling on the handles and doing a wheelie. He activates the thrusters, launching them as he leans, spinning the bike upright. He lands on a boulder, as he rides over it and activates the bottom thrusters. He shoots up and climbs from boulder to boulder, Ester assisting by swatting away boulders falling straight at them. They fly straight out the hole, returning to the surface. They land, skidding down hardened lava as they come to a stop. Ryder: How’s that for a ride? Ester: Yeah, I guess. (She looks upset, looking back at the hole.) My tribe is gone. My father ran it before Seebik, and it feels like I’ve failed them. Ryder: You did everything you could. I’m sorry. (She still looks upset, as Ryder gets an idea.) Hey, you interested in coming with me? Ester: You? Ryder: Yeah. Driving cross country, going where the wind takes us. Not having rules or responsibilities. And we can fight crime wherever we go. What do you say? Ester: (Smiling) Alright. You drive a hard bargain. I’ll go with you. It’s not like I have a home I can go back to. Ryder: Likewise. Here. (He hands Ester her visor.) You’ll need this. Ester puts her visor on, smiling in the process. Ryder drives off, using the hardened lava as a ramp to get on the highway, leaving the city. Characters *Ryder *Ester *Police Villains *Kraaho **Seebik Aliens *Diamondhead *Wildmutt *Xylofreeze *Upgrade *Heatblast *Molestache *Eatle Trivia *Ryder returns to the surface world, having listened to Grey and using the Omnitrix for good. *This episode uses the most alien forms. *Ester joins Ryder after her home is destroyed. *This is Molestache's first appearance since his debut. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Kraaho Arc